Snowball fight connection EPOV
by Bellaislikeme
Summary: Bella is stuck in the gym while Mike has his snowball fight... But she isn't alone. Set in twilight, the day Edward comes back. It never rained and Mike got his battle of the blizzard Edwards point of view.


**CHAPTER NOTES:Here you go. I know that some peopl out there wanted Edwards point of view so here.**

**Enjoy.**

_**EPOV**_

I dodged snowball after snowball, most thrown by Emmett, on my way to the gym.

I finally made it and got hit in the head once.

I went to the locker room and forgot about the door so it slammed shut. I payed no mind to it and walked over to mine, Jasper's, and Emmett's shared locker. I took out the jacket I had left in there. I didn't need it, it was just a prop.

I shook the snow out of my hair and started to walk back out. When I was about to walk out the double doors that led outside, I heard it.

It was a steady heartbeat. It seemed to be echoing off the walls in the almost empty gym. The scent reached me a few seconds later and I turned around, my breathing turned shallow as I identified who was in the gym with me.

There, sitting on the other side of the gym, was Bella Swan reading a book and facing away from me.

She must have heard me because she looked up and looked right at me. I started to slowly go towards her.

Our eyes locked and her heartbeat sped up. She stopped breathing and I sped up as she started to fall. As soon as she closed her eyes, I was at her side.

I caught her just before she hit the ground, my arms wrapping around her waist.

She looked confused for a second then opened her eyes and looked into mine. I just held her, under the spell her eyes had over me.

After a few minutes, I came back to reality and reluctantly put her back in her seat. I could feel a familiar shock go up my arms when our skin touched.

I started to walk away, but I felt a tug at my shirt. I turned back around with surprise plain on my face. What wasn't there was the elation I felt that she might actually want to be with me.

"Edward, thank you for catching me, but please dont go."

I sat down without a second just sat for a few minutes then I decided to find out why she stopped me.

"Do you want to talk about something, Bella?"

"No, I just wanted someone here with me."

"Oh."

"We could talk, if you want?"

"No, it's okay."

We went back into silence. For a few minutes the only sound was the occasional student laughing and escaping the snowball fight. I knew it would be over soon and that meant that she would leave. For some reason I didn't want to leave her side.

Eventually my curiousity got the best of me.

"What are you thinking?" I blurted out.

"What?" She asked apparently not having heard me.

"What are you thinking?" I was honestly curious.

"I was thinking about how I should be able to get home soon."

"Why?"

"Because it looks like the snowball fight is calming down a little."

"Why do you sound sad about that?"

"I dont know. For some reason I dont want it to end."

"Neither do I, but all good things must come to an end." I sighed. I really didn't this to end either.

Just then the door opened, and a snowball went flying right for her face. Her hands went up to stop it and she closed her eyes. I caught it right before it hit her. I ran out the doors with it still in my hands.

I looked around and noticed Mike, Eric, and Tyler all under the same tree. I threw the snowball right at the tree and it shook, making all of the snow fall on them.

_What the hell was that?_ Was the only thought in each of their minds.

"Edward?" I heard from inside the gym.

Another snowball hit me in the head, but I went back inside anyway.

I looked over to where Bella was sitting earlier. As soon as I saw her our gazes locked and it was like we were the only two people on earth. She stood up and slowly walked towards me, her eyes never leaving my face. I just stared into her eyes for a few seconds then, like it didn't matter who was there, I was at her side. My arms slithered around her waist as if I had no control over them. I just kept falling deeper in her eyes as her arms went around my neck. I knew we were leaning towards each other, but I didn't care.

It was like we were our own little bubble, our own little world where nothing was in our way and I knew I couldn't hurt her. When our lips were an inch away, Emmett brought us back by yelling, "Hey Edward, there you are. Come on man, we're leaving."_ Or would you rather we came back later so you can finish kissing Bella_ He smirked.

I glared at him. I saw Alice behind him looking very aggravated and wanting to yell things at him.

She looked at Bella with my arms around her and mouthed and thought '_I'm sorry_' as we both removed our arms. It felt oddly empty not holding her.

Everyone was whispering and staring at us. Bella must have noticed too because she suddenly looked down and blushed.

I whispered and quick, "Goodbye." and left with my family.

The car drive home was silent exept for Alice asking me if she could talk to Bella now in her thoughts.

"Alice, I don't know what you're talking about." I said the minute we got home.

"Oh come on, Edward. I know you wouldn't let me talk to her, just like you know I wanted to."

"Well, you should know my answer. Stay away from her, Alice."

"Fine." She turned to Emmett and yelled everything she wished she could have at the school.

I chuckled and walked up to my room. I turned on some music and tried to relax. But everytime I closed my eyes I saw deep chocolate eyes looking back at me.

**Chapter End Notes: Hope you liked it. This was my first attempt at a males point of view, so I hope it came out alright. I'm actually surprised, it only took me two days to write this chapter and for those of you wondering I'm almost done with chapter three in Bella's point of view.**

**If you like it please tell me in a review or rate it I would love to see what you thought of it.**


End file.
